1. THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to ash trays and more particularly to that class of ash receivers adapted to be slideably affixed to an opening in a vertical surface.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art abounds with ash receivers. Typical of such ash receivers are the type commonly found in motor vehicles having guide rails thereon for purposes of supporting the receiver on a track disposed inwardly from a dashboard panel, located adjacent to an opening therein through which the ash tray passes. When the ash tray is not in use, the outermost side wall thereof resides in or adjacent to the wall-like surface of the dashboard. Handles, or other protrusions or indentations provide surfaces which may be utilized in withdrawing the ash tray from its storage position behind the dashboard. Cigarette snuffing surfaces, comprising a substantially horizontal surface, usually having a small hole therein, are commonly found within the interior of the ash tray, being secured generally to an interior front surface of the tray. Many such devices are equipped with release means, facilitating the removal of the ash tray from engagement with the dashboard and the supporting rails, if any, so as to permit the user to empty the tray when an accumulation of ash-like wastes have been stored within the ash receiving compartment of the apparatus.
Such devices include electrically operated cigarette lighters removably installed in cigarette lighter receptacles, sometimes disposed in a substantially horizontal surface, located adjacent the open mouth portion of the ash tray.
Conventional ash trays, of the automotive type described, fail to provide supporting structure for holding pipes, cigars and cigarettes when such devices are not being used.